saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense
SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense is a SAS Zombie Assault Games that involves Players placing Turrets and SAS Units to kill Zombies to earn money, You can upgrades unit to make it stronger SAS *Machine Gun SAS : Mid Range Unit,Rapid fire rate ,Cost $200 *Sniper Sas : Long Range Unit,Slow fire rate but Pierce throught 2 zombies,Cost $500 MG SAS.jpg|Machine Gun SAS Sniper SAS.jpg|Sniper SAS Turrets *Vickers Turret : A Machine Gun Turret,Cost $150 *MGL Turret : A Grenade Launcher Turret,Cost $350 *Special Turret : A Lightning Machine,Cost $600 Vickers Turret.JPG|Vickers Turret MGL Turret.JPG|MGL Turret Special Turret.JPG|Special Turret Others *Sandbag : Use this to hold off Zombies for your Unit to kill,Cost $15 *Barbed Wire : Damage Zombies when stepped on,Cost $25 *Frag Grenade : Drop these to cause damage on Zombies,Cost $30 Sandbag.JPG|Sandbag Barbed Wire.JPG|Barbed Wire Frag Grenade.JPG|Frag Grenade Special Items Special items are items that can be acquired with SAS Dollars, Can also be found as temporary items *Cryo Grenades : Use this to freeze small zombies and to slow big zombies like the Devastator *Incendiary Grenades : Use this to burn zombies *Necro Grenades : A Grenade that is insanely powerfull,small zombies will die upon contact *Mines : Explode on contact with zombies *Longbow Support : Summon a chopper to help you kill zombies *Typhoon Bomber : Drop Bomb payload along two coordinates that you select *Health Up : Revive/Repair fallen unit instantly in a small radius *Necro Nuke : Cause a huge and powerfull explosion,leave a cloud that can kill zombies after explosion. Necro Nukes are nuclear bombs from World War II. Cryo Grenades.JPG|Cryo Grenades Incendiary Grenades.JPG|Incendiary Grenades Necro Grenades.JPG|Necro Grenades Mines.JPG|Mines Longbow Support.JPG|Longbow Support Typhoon Bomber.JPG|Typhoon Bomber Health Up.JPG|Health Up Necro Nuke.JPG|Necro Nuke Levels There are 6 levels in this game *Mean Street: "This narrow and dark street is a good place to ambush The Zombies,you should also be able to get some men onto the rooftoops to keep them safe." *Sub-Zero: "The Zombies has tracked down this human refugee camp in the mountains. it should have been safe, but it isn't. luckily it should be easily defended... for a while." *Dead Warehouse: "Stop the zombies from getting through this cramped warehouse to the exit, funnel them in, trap them, and destroy them." *Shop Til You Drop "Fighting in the open is normally a poor chance when outnumbered, but this time we have no alternative. use turrets and sandbag to guide The Zombies into Killzones of your own design." *Killtop: "We are at risk of being surrounded. The Zombies will come from multiple directions through this vegetated Hilltop. Choose you possition carefully." *Touchdown: "Chaos ensued after zombies invaded the stadium. The surviving people have exited, but we need to hold off zombies here so they don't spread to the suburbs." Mean Street.JPG|Mean Street Sub-Zero.JPG|Sub-Zero Dead Warehouse.JPG|Dead Warehouse Shop Til You Drop.JPG|Shop Til You Drop Killtop.JPG|Killtop Zombies The zombies in SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense are from SAS3. There are three new zombies added. One of the zombies from SAS3, the Choker, has been removed. Here is a list of the zombies from SAS3. *Swarm Zombie *Sprinter *Butcher *Mamushka *Devastator *Shadow *Worms (the weakest zombie) *Skeletons Here is a list of new zombies *giant Flaming Devastator (the toughest zombie) *Robot Clowns *Mummies Giant, Flaming Devastator The giant flaming Devastator has a lot of health. It basically is a devastator that is bigger and is on fire. It attacks by punching and sending several fiery tentacles at men and turrets. It takes four necro nukes to kill one. It takes a huge army of fully upgraded SAS men and turrets to kill one if you do not have necro nukes. If one makes its way to the exit, it is game over. Tips This is some advice when encountering a giant, flaming Devastator. #Have a huge, fully upgraded army ready #Have some nuclear bombs, necro grenades, cryo grenades, etc. #Make sure you use a large, strong army; not a small, very strong army. If you have an overpowered, but small army, the monster will destroy your army and game over. Trivia *The Butcher is called "Bloater" in the game External Links Play SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense NOW!! Category:Games